1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a wide range of illumination angle.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of LEDs has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. Generally, the outer surface of the heat sink is planar and the LEDs are arranged on the planar outer surface to form an area light source. When the LED lamp works, the area light source formed by the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink radiates light at a same direction. As a result, the LED lamp has a restricted illuminating area and the heat generated by the LEDs is relatively concentrated.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a wide range of illumination angle to thereby function as a three-dimensional light source.